Archibald Hersy
Archibald Hersy is the current Lord of Newkeep, the seat of House Hersy in the Vale. Biography Archibald Hersy was born in 352AC to Lord Perwyn and Alys Hersy in their castle in Newkeep. A smiling, happy baby, Archibald was always a join to have around in any capacity. His parents adored him for his constant smile and laughter, bringing light to any situation. Arch was always smaller than his cousin Reese, and the two would fight and train together. Reese would beat up on Arch, leaving countless bruises, many scratches, and a handful of scars. In order to defend himself against his taller and lengthier brother, Arch began learning how to maneuver the spear. Training diligently with the spear proved difficult for his father to accept, as the Hersy’s were proud sword swingers. However, with the support of his mother, Arch continued training with the spear. Eventually, in 360AC, Arch was squired to Lord Grafton. Under Lord Grafton, Archibald learned as much as could. Constantly learning and training, while gaining a respect for the Faith of the Seven, it was here that the constantly thinking mind was born. During a training exercise in 363AC, Arch’s left index finger was cut off and a sword plunged into his right leg, leaving the boy to scream in pain and rage. From that day on, Arch would train with heavy armor, eventually becoming a proficient, graceful, fluid fighter. Eventually, in 368AC, Arch and 10 knights were traversing the mountains in search of mountain clans that had been terrorizing the local farmers. While rounding a bend in a trail, a mountain clan ambushed the knights. With the perceived leader of the group being cut down, Arch rallied the knights, both forming unique formations to turn the tide of the skirmish and slashing down seven clansmen by himself. After returning from their journey, Lord Grafton was told of the ordeal and knighted Archibald that day for his leadership, bravery, and combat prowess. While touring through the Vale with his cousin Reese, they stopped at an inn where they met Toide Tollett and an instant friendship was formed. Toide would continue along with the Hersy’s, and the three would become inseparable. On the trip, the trio stopped at the home of House Egen, and Arch’s eye was caught by Lord Egen’s daughter Sarra. Enamored, Arch would find any reason to visit the Egens, and eventually the two fell in love. In 371AC, Archibald Hersy and Sarra Egen were married. The bedding ceremony proved fruitful, and in 372AC, son Antario was born. In 374AC, son Ryger was born, and 376AC saw the birth of daughter Margot. In 375 AC, Toide Tollett would marry Arch’s sister Doria. During Brynden’s Rebellion, Lord Perwyn Hersy sided with Lord Arryn, with Arch, Toide, and Reese following in his footsteps. In 382AC, Arch’s son Ryger would run away from home and join the Faith Militant. He receives letters from Ryger occasionally, leaving Arch conflicted over his son’s happiness and the nature of the Faith Militant. In 383AC, Arch, Reese, Toide, and Perwyn were talking over a fire after a long day of battle. Suddenly, a vision appeared to them in the sky, taking the form of the Father and Mother of the Seven-Who-Are-One. The two visions said to them that Asha Baelish is the rightful ruler of Westeros and will be a just, moral, proper leader and would lead the continent to times harkening back to King Petyr I Baelish. The visions said it was their responsibility to get Asha Baelish to sit on the Iron Throne. Perwyn refused to take the call seriously, while Reese, Toide, and Arch were convinced of their duty. None of the three were overtly religious, but they were greatly affected by the vision appearing to them. During the Siege at the Twins in 383AC, Lord Perwyn was fighting back Northern soldiers. Eventually, Perwyn was overwhelmed. Arch, Reese, and Toide were all close enough to help their Lord, but they held back, knowing that they needed to support Asha Baelish and Perwyn would not. The three turned their back and fought off their own attackers, and when they turned around later, they saw Perwyn Hersy’s lifeless body on the ground, throat slashed. The new Lord Hersy would then flip alliances and fight alongside House Royce. It was during this time that Arch began sending ravens and runners throughout the realm, entrenching his network in key areas to get Asha on the throne. In 387-388AC, Rodrik Baratheon would traverse the Vale. For a week in 388AC, Rodrik would travel alongside Arch. One day, the two were ambushed by a small group of clansmen. The two fought the clansmen off and spent the night at an inn, getting drunk and swapping stories. The two would become close friends. In 399AC, at the tournament to celebrate the wedding of Lord Royce and Asha Baelish, Archibald would win the jousting competition. After the event, he would announce his retirement from jousting due to complaints from Sarra. Happy wife, happy life. In 390 AC, Lord Hersy travels to King’s Landing to partake in the festivities. Of course, he also wants to know the political landscape and where allegiances lie. Timeline * 352 AC – Born to Lord Perwyn and Alys Hersy * 360 AC – Squired to Lord Grafton * 363 AC – Loses left index finger * 368 AC – Knighted * 371 AC – Marries Sarra Egen * 372 AC – Antario is born * 374 AC – Ryger is born * 376 AC – Margot is born * 382 AC – Ryger runs away to join the Faith Militant * 383 AC – Receives a vision along with Reese, Toide, and Perwyn that Asha Baelish should be queen * 383 AC – Perwyn Hersy dies in battle, becomes Lord Hersy * 388 AC – Fought with Rodrik Baratheon * 389 AC – Won the jousting competition at Andar Royce’s and Asha’s celebratory tournament, retires from jousting * 390 AC – Archibald arrives in King’s Landing to enjoy the festivities Family Tree Supporting Characters * Sarra Hersy (Wife) * Antario Hersy (Son) – Archetype: Medic * Ryger Hersy (Son) * Margot Hersy (Daughter) * Doria Tollett (Sister) * Toide Tollett (Brother-in-Law) – Archetype: Navigator * Dick Tollett (Nephew) – Archetype: Tourney Knight * Reese Hersy (Cousin) – Archetype: Warrior (Swords) * Gwin Hersy (Second Cousin) * Olyver Hersy (Cousin) Category:House Hersy Category:Valeman